


Pride and Revelation

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pride, Roommates, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Charlie is in love with her roommate, Dorothy, but the feeling isn't mutual. Things get a little weird when Dorothy asks if she can tag along to Pride.





	Pride and Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 11: Pride
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Rainbow flag, check. Beads, check. Body paints, check. Cute outfit, check.” Charlie was going over all the items in front of her, making sure that she had everything that she needed for the Pride Parade that afternoon.

A knock on her door frame pulled her attention away from her check list. “Hey Red.” She turned to see her roommate Dorothy standing in her doorway. The statuesque brunette had her arms crossed over her chest and was smiling fondly at Charlie. “Getting ready to go to your Pride thing today?”

Charlie nodded as she fought down the butterflies in her stomach. She and Dorothy had been thick as thieves since Freshman year of college after meeting in their Theater 101 class. For Charlie, it had been love at first sight, but Dorothy only had eyes for a guy named Sam in their class. Granted, that didn’t work out, but Charlie’s infatuation was never reciprocated. When she realized that she fell in love with her best friend, she knew that she would have to keep it bottled up inside.

“Who all is going? I’m assuming you, Dean and Cas, anyone else I know?” She waltzed into the room; her steps graceful and mesmerizing.

“A few others. Kevin should be there. Gilda. A few other people from the Allies group. Why?”

“Taking the train, right?”

“Oh my god! Dot, yes! Why are you asking so many questions?”

“I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be imposing first before I asked if I could tag along.” Dorothy flashed a mischievous smile. “Can I join you guys?”

Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. “You want to come to Pride?”

“Red, I’ve always wanted to join you for Pride. Just, things didn’t always line up before. I either had plans, or I was working.”

“I just thought it wasn’t something you were interested in.”

“What do you mean Charlie?” Dorothy’s voice was choked between a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Charlie turned bright red. “I just meant, that…” She stumbled on her words. “I know you’re an ally, I just didn’t think…” Charlie covered her face with the palm of her hand.

Dorothy nodded. “I’m coming. You were planning on leaving at 10, right? I’ll meet you downstairs then.” She turned on her heel and stomped out the door.

“Smooth move ex-lax.” Charlie fell back on her bed and tried to figure out how to make things right with her best friend.

***

Dorothy was already down in the lobby when Charlie went looking for her. She was wearing a cropped waistcoat, which Charlie had never seen before, over a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. It was like Dorothy was trying to punish her or give her a heart attack.

The two of them needed to walk the block to Dean and Cas’ place before walking the rest of the way to catch the bus. Dorothy immediately latched to Cas’ side as they met up with the guys, leaving Charlie to talk with Dean on the walk over.

“So, Dorothy ended up coming along after all?” Dean nudged Charlie in ribs smiling at her.

“You knew she wanted to come?”

“You didn’t?

“Not until an hour ago.” She poked Dean in the side. “Dean! What the hell is going on here?”

“Cas said that Dorothy was asking him all kinds of questions about the parade. She’s signed up to march with us.” Dean shrugged. “Thought that was your doing.”

“My doing?”

“Charles. Seriously? You’re still holding a torch for her.”

“And I don’t have a chance in hell with her. I accepted that years ago.”

Dean stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. “You really think that?”

“I’ve known Dot for damn near 10 years Dean. She has never once shown interest in a female. She wanted in your brother’s pants. She’s only ever gone on dates with guys. One plus one equals two. The sky is blue.”

“Jesus Christ Charlie, what was your minor again? With as many classes as you took, it could have been your second major if they offered it as a major.”

Charlie scowled at Dean. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Yep, that confirms it. You are definitely the little sister I never wanted.” Dean looked after Cas and Dorothy. “Shit, we need to catch up to those two. Who the hell put rocket fuel in their tanks?”

***

The bus ride downtown had been quiet. Dorothy’s demeanor had gone from upset to defeated, and when Charlie tried to talk to her or Cas, she was politely shot down by the latter. With Cas actively running interference, the red head knew that she had royally fucked up. As they met up with the rest of the Allies group, she chewed on the cuticles around her thumb and thought on the rhetorical Dean brought up. She had majored in Computer Sciences, but her minor was in Gender and Sexuality Sciences.

The call came out for the different groups to line up. Kevin and Gilda were the Banner carriers this year, and the entire group had gotten matching shirts that had either their individual pride flags – if they were comfortable sharing what it was – or if they were an ally.

It suddenly dawned on Charlie that Dorothy must have been talking about Pride with Cas for a while. The shirts came in the week before, and the orders were due three weeks prior to that. Cas would not have let Dorothy walk with them if she wasn’t wearing an Allies shirt.

Charlie looked around frantically for the tall brunette when she felt two hands gently clasp her shoulders from behind. “Calm Down Red.” Dorothy’s smoky voice filtered through her ear. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging.” Dorothy let go and walked around to be in front of Charlie. She was still wearing the damned waistcoat, and Charlie couldn’t help but think how unfair it was that Dorothy could make it look so good.

“How’d you know I was looking for you?”

“Well, you just confirmed it for one.” Dorothy smiled. “More like I was hoping.”

“I’m sorry for how I acted this morning. I don’t have an excuse, and I don’t want to hurt my best friend.”

Dorothy took Charlie’s hands into her own. “I may have overreacted a little bit as well. I’ve been planning something for a while, and I wanted it to go off without a hitch. My nerves were kind of shot this morning.”

“You were cool as a cucumber.”

“No Red, I really wasn’t.” Dorothy ran her thumbs in small circles over Charlie’s knuckles. “We’ve known each other for what, nine years now?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah.”

“And we’ve shared a lot of things with each other, right?” Charlie nodded again, and Dorothy continued. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you.”

Charlie cocked her eyebrow in confusion as Dorothy let go of her hands. Dorothy undid the buttons on her waistcoat, her hands slightly trembling. As the last button slid out of the hole, Dorothy opened the vest fully to reveal the flag on her shirt.

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “You’re Demi?” Dorothy smiled shyly and nodded. “I appreciate you telling me, but I don’t understand.”

“I tried so hard to be what was expected of me. You’ve met my parents, remember?” Charlie nodded. “I can’t hide anymore. And I don’t want you to hide anymore either.”

“Dot?” Charlie’s voice cracked with fear at what Dorothy’s words meant. “I don’t know what you mean by what I’m hiding.”

Dorothy finished taking off her waistcoat and tossed it to Dean, who had walked up with Cas to check on them. She gently cupped Charlie’s face in her hands. “I love you too, Red. It’s always been you.” The taller brunette leaned down and kissed the shorter redhead, unleashing the emotions they had been hiding from each other.


End file.
